1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monolithically integrated microwave guide component.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Microwave guide components of the generic kind are known. These serve for the coupling in or out of electromagnetic waves of a high frequency which are supplied via a microwave guide. Such microwave guide components consist of a chip in which a conductor configured as a strip line or as a micro-strip line is integrated. This conductor is applied as is known, to the upper side of the chip. Further circuit components, for example, amplifiers, oscillators or the like, can be integrated inside the chip. The chip is arranged on or next to a carrier which likewise has a conductor designed as a strip line or a micro-strip line for the electromagnetic waves. To connect the conductor structures of the chip and of the carrier to one another, it is known to contact these to one another via a bond connection or a ribbon connection. In this connection, it is disadvantageous that such a coupling out of high frequency electromagnetic waves leads, in particular with frequencies above 10 GHz, to increased reflections due to the inductance of the coupling out line. To compensate for these reflections, compensation circuits must be provided. As a rule, this requires high space requirements on the chip. It is furthermore disadvantageous that due to the short wavelength associated with the high frequencies in assembly tolerances between the chip and carrier, or between the line structures and the coupling out line, result in the formation of parasitic elements (capacitances, inductances), which make compensation more difficult.
It is known from “DBIT—DIRECT BACKSIDE INTERCONNECT TECHNOLOGY”; IEEE, 6/97, to connect the line structures of the chip and of the carrier to one another by a via. With such a via, the reflections caused by the usual bon connection or ribbon connection are admittedly avoided, but the problem of the compensation with the coupling out of RF signals remains unsolved.